Popcorn Party
Popcorn Party is an achievement that can be unlocked on the Game of the Year, Steam, iOS, PlayStation Vita, Android, and Nook versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth 20 points on the Game Center. In order to complete it, the player must kill two Gargantuars using corn cobs in a single level. The player can still use other plants to weaken it. However, the corn cob must kill it. This achievement can also be obtained by killing two Giga-gargantuars. Strategy Strategy 1 In the iPad, iPod Touch, iPhone, or Android versions, you can play the first level where Gargantuars appear in Quick Play such as Level 5-8. Bring the Cob Cannon and Kernel-pult as well as Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Cabbage-pults, and Flower Pots. Dedicate the remaining seed slots to a combination of defensive plants, such as Wall-nuts and instant kills (though preferably not the Potato Mine). When playing the level, start with your Sunflowers normally, adding a column of Cabbage-pults in the furthest Flower Pots. Upgrade your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. Then, build as many Kernel-pults and Cob Cannons as possible. Continue doing this throughout the rest of the level. Try to not to rely too heavily on the Cob Cannons, however, as you must save corn cobs for the Gargantuars when they appear. But do not shoot a corn cob at them as they will toss their Imp to eat every single Sunflower, but use two Cob Cannons to fire at them before they throw their Imp. You need to be fast to fire the second missile immediately after the first one or the Imp will be thrown, attacking your plant at the back. When a Gargantuar appears, weaken it with an instant kill, and quickly fire one of your Cob Cannons at it. Do the same thing for the second Gargantuar, and you will obtain the achievement with ease. Survival: Endless is also a good idea. Plant Sunflowers like you normally do, then plant the Kernel-pults, then any other plants of your choice. When done, if you have enough for Cob Cannons, go for it. Any Survival: Hard mode can work the same way. Note: It is also possible that you can obtain the achievement "Defcorn 5" by using this method. Strategy 2 Pick up these plants: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Flower Pot *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Cob Cannon *Potato Mine *Squash (for the first zombies, not for Gargantuars) In the beginning of the level plant two columns of Sunflowers. Then for the first zombies use Potato Mines or Squashes, then build a column of Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults for the first wave. Then save the sun to buy Cob Cannon. It must be built on two Kernel-pults. Build as many Cob Cannons as you can. When the first Gargantuar comes, fire two cobs at him. Do the same with the second Gargantuar and you will easily get this achievement. Trivia *On older Android versions, players could only get the achievement on either Level 5-8 or 5-9, as they were the only levels where both Cob Cannons and Gargantuars can encounter each other. *It does not appear in the free version of Plants vs. Zombies Android. See also *Defcorn 5 *Gargantuar *Crash of the Titan *Cob Cannon *Kernel-pult *No-Cob-No-Explode *Giga-gargantuar How would you rate Popcorn Party's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:Steam achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West